Minosyss
History Origin Minosyss was an ancient planet that was orbited by an asteroid ring and held a ruined shattered moon in its orbit. It was also the site of a Nexus Zone which was a natural warp for cross dimensional travel. Due to its unique properties, it was visited by the Maltusian offshoot race known as the Controllers who desired it as a weapons factory. Millennia ago, they arrived on the planet where they cowed the native Minosyssians to serve them as slaves to mine a special ore on the world which was unique as it was naturally immune to the powers of a Sun-Eater. After the establishment of the planet, they created great machinery which stripped the world of its natural resources to turn it into a manufacturing plant for planet destroying weapons such as Sun-Eaters. Part of the reason for the establishment of the Sun-Eater factory on Minosyss was the fact that the natural ores found served as a perfect prison if a Sun-Eater went out of control. Among the great pieces of advanced technology left behind was a Stargate which allowed the Controllers to reach into other dimensions if it was required. Furthermore, Minosyss's position as a Nexus gave them the capacity to teleport a Sun-Eater to any galaxy that they deemed was evil. However, in time, the Controllers decided that such a measure was too extreme even for their tastes and abandoned the world along with their technology. In time, the Minosyssians reclaimed their homeworld and transformed it back to the planet it used to be before the Controllers arrived on it. Though abandoned, the world of Minosyss was not forgotten as legends of it were known to the Warlords of Okaara in the Vega System who spoke of it as being the site of a dreadful weapon. Titans of Myth By the modern age, the god-like pantheon of deities known as the Titans of Myth settled on the moon surrounding the planet Minosyss which they called New Cronus. They later determined that dead Donna Troy had a special destiny and the means of escaping an impending disaster. This was because she knew how to operate the Stargate on Minosyss thus allowing the Titans of Myth to escape to a new dimension in order to continue their conquests. Thus, they first brought Troy to New Cronus and implanted her with false memories in order to make her believe she was the Goddess of the Moon and wife of Coeus. Afterwards, they incited wars on neighbouring worlds which they ravaged in order to gain new worshippers from the homeless as well as the desperate. They intended to use these worshippers collective faith to empower them in order to open a passageway into the next reality where the Titans would be safe from destruction. The Titans of Myth during this time made Donna Troy believe that they intended to gain new worshippers on Minosyss though the natives proved to be a resilient and strong race who fought back against the Titans minions. Among those that fell to the Minosyssians was the Titan Seed Sparta who served in the royal military and fell in combat with her telepathic deathcry calling Troy to Minosyss where she was held captive by Athyns. Afterwards, the Outsiders and Teen Titans emerged on the planet when they learnt Donna their former teammate was alive and attempted to rescue her. However, she battled them once Coeus freed her from Athyns imprisonment and it was only the actions of Raven who helped free Troy from the false memories implanted in her mind thus stopping her from killing Wonder Girl. During the fight, they fell into a large chasm where Donna remembered the worlds origins as well as the Titans hidden agenda. With the Teen Titans and the Outsiders with her, she helped assemble the Minosyssian resistance in order to fight back against the Titans of Myth. The conflict was brutal as the supeheroes not only battled the gods but their servants as well. During the fighting, hundreds of the Minosyssians drowned due to the actions of the sea gods amongst the Titans and the conflict also opened up the passageway to the Nexus Zone on the planet. After capturing Donna, Hyperion took her to the heart of the planet where he revealed that they were not after the Sun-Eaters but rather the Nexus Point that allowed access to the Multiverse itself and that Troy was the key for their journey through it. This was because she had a special relationship by being linked to the various incarnations of herself in the Multiverse. At which point, Hyperion commanded her to open the Controllers Stargate and the doorway to dimensions activated whereupon each of the Titans of Myth went through believing they would find a paradise to rule. As each went through, they showed only despair as they were trapped as Troia had sent them to Tartarus to be imprisoned for eterntiy. However, they managed to warn Hyperion, Thia and Coeus of Donna's deception as they were lost to that timeless prison. This act enraged Hyperion and Thia who turned to destroy their enemies which led to Coeus displaying an act of humility as well as nobility in honor of Troy's actions thus leading him to activate a Sun-Eater. The devastating quickly fed on Hyperion and Thia who were both embodiments of the sun thus they attempted to flee through the dimensional doorway only to be torn apart by the effects of the portal and the Sun-Eater that was chasing them thus leading to their deaths. But the Sun-Eater failed to escape as the cavern collapsed in on itself and the unique ore contained the superweapon from leaving the planet - just as the Controllers intended. Coeus remained behind in the portal to ensure that the Titans of Myth were bound to their prison in Tartarus and prevent them from ever inflicting their cruelty on another world again. In the aftermath of the conflict, the armies of the Titans surrendered to the Minossyians without their deities guidance as they were now a people without a home. Together, the two peoples vowed to serve as guardians of the planet in order to ensure the entrapped Sun-Eater would never escape during their vigilant watch over the world. Athyns who was the last of his kind decided to remain on the planet and serve as their leader whereupon the Teen Titans as well as the Outsiders alongside Donna Troy left the world of Minosyss. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Planets